


Lovecats

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, Justin... and Lupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paddies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paddies).



> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's 25FluffyFics community, and for Gio (paddies)  
> Prompt 16: Puppy/Kitten

When Justin was a kid, he was the one who volunteered to clean the chalkboard erasers after school. Brian, of course, was the kid who _mocked_ the kid cleaning the chalkboard erasers. Justin was the kid who piled all the soccer balls in a neat pile in the corner after 5th grade PE, and locked away the props after the school play. Brian was the kid who never bothered to attend the school play -- he just took the money Joan gave him for his ticket and went to the movies instead.

So it's no surprise that it's Justin digging in his backpack for Ted's keys, and Brian leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed at his chest, looking bored and put-upon and like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Justin thinks it is probably these differences that keep them together. They're also what makes them occasionally want to murder each other. But since the together part outweighs the urge for homicide by about 50:1, he figures they're doing okay.

Justin side-glances Brian in time to catch a heavy sigh.

"You didn't have to come along, you know," Justin reminds him, voice light with amusement. Brian's act is just a _tad_ stale.

"And leave you to your own devices?" Brian shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"How much trouble could I get into in _Ted's_ apartment?" Justin asks as he finally snags the elusive key. The door pushes open easily and he steps inside. Despite over five years of… well, he wouldn't call it friendship exactly, perhaps something more like casual acquaintanceship tinged with apathy… this is the first time he's actually been to Ted's home. And it's pretty much like he expected -- conservative, bland, boring. Like Ted himself.

"Oh, that's right," Brian says as he follows him inside. "You've never seen Ted's award-winning dildo collection."

"And never want to," Justin laughs. Justin has what could be called an overactive imagination, and he knows that there are things that he should simply not envision in order to preserve his sanity, the combination of _Ted_ and _dildos_ being one of them. Also _Ted_ and _porn_. _Ted_ and _leather_. _Ted_ and _anything remotely sexual in any way, shape or form_, really.

He sets his bag down on the counter, giving the room another cursory glance before squatting down on his haunches.

"We're moving directly to the blowjob portion of our afternoon, I see," Brian drawls, and Justin rolls his eyes, huffs a breath through his bangs, and ignores the seductive sway of Brian's hips and the way Brian's fingers hover at his button-fly.

He flaps an arm impatiently, shooing Brian to the sofa. And when Brian's back is turned, he takes a moment to mentally congratulate himself on resisting the urge to both laugh at Brian's comically disappointed expression, and on not crawling across the floor to take Brian's dick in his mouth.

"Luuuuupe," he calls softly. Ted has advised him that the cat is skittish around people she doesn't know, and the last thing he wants to do is scare her. She also apparently loves music (Justin brought his iPod and speakers) and hates belly-rubs (he makes a mental note to pet her from head to tail only.) In fact, there is a long list of Lupe's likes and dislikes, printed out on Kinnetik letterhead in Ted's neat handwriting and folded in Justin's backpack. He thinks it'd probably take a few days to memorize the whole damn thing.

He holds out a hand, rubbing his fingers together in a motion that he hopes is soothing or tempting or something… at least, he's seen people do it on TV. "Luuuuppppeeee."

"Oh for fuck sake."

"Luuuuuuupe…"

Ten minutes later, Justin has crawled through the entire apartment on his hands and knees, whisper-calling Lupe's name at frequent intervals. He has his head buried in Ted's closet, trying to nose around behind the neatly labelled storage bins, when he hears Brian call his name. Actually, he realizes that Brian's been calling his name for about five minutes, but he's fairly certain that all Brian is going to do is bitch and whine about how long this is taking. And then he'll moan and cry about how inconsiderate Ted is, despite the fact that Ted is only away at all because Kinnetik gave him the cruise as part of his Christmas bonus. And then he'll huskily remind Justin of the things they could be doing on their day off besides taking care of Ted's cat, including one particular thing. And because Justin isn't quite sure he'll be able to resist _that_… he's been ignoring the call.

But now, he figures he deserves a treat. Fucking cat.

Justin drags himself to his feet and stumbles to the living room. And stops.

Brian looks up from where he's sprawled on the sofa, one very large and very contented cat nestled on his chest. "Found the cat," Brian says.

* * *

Justin dumps a package of Lupe's premium cat food in her dish… and Lupe arches her back and rubs against Brian's leg.

Justin twirls an elaborate cat toy on a string around the living room… and Lupe chases Brian's shoe laces.

Fucking cat.

"This thing keeps staring at me," Brian says. He's still supine on the sofa and Lupe is indeed staring in a kind of creepy pyscho-cat fashion, but Justin is having a hard time working up the energy to care. He drags his gym bag to the middle of the floor and studiously ignores the damn cat.

"Shit. I left her treats downstairs." Justin looks up from digging in his bag to flash his best puppy dog eyes.

Brian arches a brow.

Justin smiles winningly, attempting to put everything he has into the smile. This is a smile that says _if you fetch the cat treats for me, I will be your disciple and your body will be my temple_. He even throws in a little tongue action for good measure, licking his lips invitingly. Brian is a sucker for his tongue.

Brian sighs, raises his ass from the sofa… and tosses Justin the car keys.

* * *

It takes longer than he expects to find the treats, which have fallen down the side of the seat. Justin curses Brian and classic cars and people who go on vacation, and ends up with a long shallow scratch on his arm, which he plans to milk for all its worth. Fucking cat.

He pouts the entire way back to the apartment and eases the door ajar, mouth already open to begin the plea for sympathy that he's sure will end with Brian on his knees.

But it appears that Brian is already busy.

"Stop staring at me," Brian tells the cat.

Justin blinks.

Lupe meows.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Brian says. "Fine."

Justin peeks his head around the archway in time to catch Brian roll his eyes at the cat. Then he takes a deep breath, and--

"So wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully pretty," Brian sings.

Justin nearly chokes.

Lupe meows. Quite happily, Justin thinks.

"You know that I'll do anything for you…"

Justin gives up any pretence of hiding. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest, and doesn't bother to hide his grin. The scratch on his arm is forgotten. Brian Kinney is many things, but a good singer is not one of them. Justin figures he can get a good dozen blowjobs out of this.

He smiles happily when Brian starts in on the next verse, and Lupe rubs against Brian's arm in complete and utter contentment. Beautiful cat.


End file.
